Timeline of Canadian poetry
This Timeline of Canadian poetry contains significant events in the history of Canadian poetry in English, mostly first publications of books, from the beginning until 2000. The list has been limited to 3 books per year. 17th century 1628: First published poetry written in Canada: Quodlibets / Robert Hayman, governor of Newfoundland 18th century 1786: Hymns and Spiritual Songs / Henry Alline 1788: First poem published in Canada: Annapolis-Royal (pamphlet) / Roger Viets 1791: Quebec Hill; or, Canadian scenery / J. Mackay 19th century 1825: First collection by a Canadian-born author: The Rising Village / Oliver Goldsmith 1828: Tecumseh / John Richardson 1834: The Rising Village, with other poems / Oliver Goldsmith 1843: Miscellaneous Poems / George William Gillespie 1846: The Spirit of Love, and other poems / Alexander McLachlan 1850: The Ojibway Conquest / George Copway 1853: poems in The Frontier Missionary / Jacob Bailey 1855: Sonnets / Charles Heavysege 1856: Poems / Alexander McLachlan *''The St. Lawrence and the Saguenay, and other poems'' / Charles Sangster 1857: Saul: A drama in verse / Charles Heavysege 1858: Canadian Ballads, and occasional verses / Thomas D'Arcy McGee *''Lyrics'' / Alexander McLachlan 1860: Hesperus, and other poems and lyrics / Charles Sangster *''The Loyal Verses'' / Joseph Stansbury & Jonathan Odell 1861: The Emigrant, and other poems / Alexander McLachlan 1864: The Dark Huntsman: A dream / Charles Heavysege 1865: Jephthah's Daughter - Charles Heavysege 1868: Dreamland, and other poems / Charles Mair 1869: The Poems / Thomas D'Arcy McGee 1874: Poems and Essays / Joseph Howe 1879: The Prophecy of Merlin, and other poems / John Reade 1880: Orion, and other poems / Charles G.D. Roberts 1881: Poems of the Heart and Home / Pamelia Vining Yule 1884: The Emigrant Mechanic, and other tales in verse / Thomas Cowherd *''Old Spookses' Pass, Malcolm's Katie, and other poems'' / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Musings on the Bank of Canadian Thames'' / James McIntyre 1885: Justin, and other poems / Frederick George Scott 1886: Tecumseh: A drama; and Canadian poems / Charles Mair *''In Divers Tones'' / Charles G.D. Roberts 1888: Among the Millet, and other poems / Archibald Lampman *''The Soul's Quest, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1889: Lake Lyrics, and other poems / William Wilfred Campbell] *''Poems of James McIntyre'' / James McIntyre 1891: Canada, and other poems / John Frederic Herbin *''Pine, Rose, and Fleur de Lis'' / Seranus 1893: The Dread Voyage Poems / William Wilfred Campbell *''Songs of the Common Day'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''The Magic House, and other poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1894: Low Tide on Grand Pre / Bliss Carman *''My Lattice, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1895: The White Wampum / Pauline Johnson *''Lyrics of Earth'' / Archibald Lampman * The House of the Trees, and other poems / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1896: The Book of the Native / Charles G.D. Roberts *''Matins'' / Francis Sherman *''In Memorabilia Mortis'' / Francis Sherman 1897: Ballads of Lost Haven / Bliss Carman *''The Habitant, and other French-Canadian poems'' / William Henry Drummond *''The Unnamed Lake, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1898: By the Aurelian Wall, and other elegies / Bliss Carman *''In the Shadows'' / Pauline Johnson *''Labour and the Angel'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1899: Northland Lyrics / William Carman Roberts, Theodore Goodridge Roberts, & Elizabeth Roberts MacDonald 1900: Beyond the Hills of Dream / William Wilfred Campbell *''The Poems of Archibald Lampman'' / Archibald Lampman 20th century 1901: Johnnie Courteau, and other poems / William Henry Drummond 1902: From the Book of Myths / Bliss Carman * Tangled in Stars / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1903: From the Green Book of the Bards / Bliss Carman * Canadian Born / Pauline Johnson * The Book of the Rose / Charles G.D. Roberts 1904: :Sappho: One hundred lyrics / Bliss Carman *''New World Lyrics and Ballads'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''The Radiant Road'' / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1905: From the Book of Valentines / Bliss Carman *''The Poems of Wilfred Campbell'' / William Wilfred Campbell *''Collected Poems'' / Isabella Valency Crawford 1906: Songs and Sonnets / Helena Coleman *''A Hymn of Empire, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1907: Songs of a Sourdough / Robert Service *''The Last Robin: Lyrics and sonnets'' / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1908: Poetical Tragedies / William Wilfred Campbell *''The Rough Rider, and other poems'' / Bliss Carman 1909: Lonesome Bar, A romance of the lost, and other poems / Tom McInnes *''Ballads of a Cheechako'' / Robert Service 1910: In Amber Lands / Tom McInnes *''Songs in Time's Despite'' / James Lewis Milligan 1912: Poetical Works / William Henry Drummond *''In Northern Skies, and other poems'' / Seranus *''Rhymes of a Rolling Stone'' / Robert Service 1913: Flint and Feather: The complete poems / Pauline Johnson *''Rhymes of a Rounder'' / Tom McInnes *''The Drift of Pinions'' / Marjorie Pickthall 1914: Sagas of Vaster Britain / William Wilfred Campbell 1915: John McCrae composes "In Flanders Fields" *''His Lady of the Sonnet'' / Robert Norwood *''The Gates of Time, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1916: The Lamp of Poor Souls, and other poems / Marjorie Pickthall *''Lundy's Lane, and other poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Rhymes of a Red Cross Man'' / Robert Service 1917: Marching Men: War verses / Helena Coleman *''A Canadian Twilight, and other poems of war and peace'' / Bernard Freeman Trotter 1918: The Song of the Prairie Land, and other poems / Wilson MacDonald *''The Fool of Joy'' / Tom MacInnes 1919: Poems: Lyrics and sonnets / Ethelwyn Wetherald *''In Flanders Fields, and other poems'' / John McCrae *''New Poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts 1920: The Beckoning Skyline, and other poems / James Lewis Milligan 1921: Beauty and Life / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Ballads of a Bohemian'' / Robert Service 1922: The Woodcarver's Wife, and later poems / Marjorie Pickthall 1923: Poetical Works / William Wilfred Campbell *''Isabella Valancy Crawford'' / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Newfoundland Verse'' / E.J. Pratt 1925: Far Horizons / Bliss Carman *''The Sweet o' the Year, and other poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''Songs of Love and Labour'' / Seranus 1926: Later Poems / Bliss Carman *''Out of the Wilderness'' / Wilson MacDonald *''In Sun and Shade: A book of verse'' / Frederick George Scott 1927: The Iron Door: An ode / E.J. Pratt *''The Vagrant of Time'' / Charles G.D. Roberts 1928: Green Pitcher / Dorothy Livesay *''Later Poems and New Villanelles'' / Seranus 1929: Sanctuary: The Sunshine House sonnets / Bliss Carman *''Wild Garden'' / Bliss Carman 1930: The Roosevelt and the Antinoe / E.J. Pratt *''Laconics'' / W.W.E. Ross 1931: A Flagon of Beauty / Wilson MacDonald 1932: Signpost / Dorothy Livesay *''The Naiad, and other poems'' / Marjorie Pickthall *''Sonnets'' / W.W.E. Ross 1933: The Shrouding / Leo Kennedy *''Selected Poems'' / Frederick George Scott *''Penelope, and other poems'' / Seranus 1934: Windward I Rock / Kenneth Leslie *''The Iceberg, and other poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''The Leather Bottle'' / Theodore Goodridge Roberts 1935: The Titanic / E.J. Pratt *''The Green Cloister: Later poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Complete Poems'' / Francis Sherman 1936: New Provinces (anthology) *''Complete Poems'' (2nd edition) / Marjorie Pickthall *''Selected Poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts 1937: Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama first awarded *''Songs'' / Helena Coleman *''The Fable of the Goats, and other poems'' / E.J. Pratt Governor-General's Award winner 1938: By Stubborn Stars / Kenneth Leslie 1939: Under the Sun / Arthur S. Bourinot *''The Wind Our Enemy'' / Anne Marriott 1940: Hath Not a Jew...? / A.M. Klein *''Brebeuf and His Brethren'' / E.J. Pratt 1941: Calling Adventurers / Anne Marriott 1942: David, and other poems / Earle Birney *''Saltmarsh'' / Anne Marriott 1943: At the Long Sault, and other new poems / Archibald Lampman *''Still Life, and other verse'' / E.J. Pratt *''News of the Phoenix, and other poems'' / A.J.M. Smith 1944: Unit of Five (anthology) *''Day and Night'' / Dorothy Livesay 1945: Now is Time / Earle Birney *''Here and Now'' / Irving Layton *''Overture: Poems'' / F.R. Scott 1946: East of the City / Louis Dudek *''Poems'' / Robert Finch *''As Ten, as Twenty'' / P.K. Page 1947: Selected Poems / Archibald Lampman *''Poems for People'' / Dorothy Livesay *''Behind the Log'' / E.J. Pratt 1948: The Rocking Chair, and other poems / A.M. Klein 1949: Collected Poems / Raymond Knister *''The Red Heart'' / James Reaney 1950: Of Time and the Lover / James Wreford 1951: The Mulgrave Road / Charles Bruce *''The Black Huntsman'' / Irving Layton *''Selected Poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1952: Trial of a City, and other poems / Earle Birney *''Cerberus'' / Louis Dudek, Irving Layton, & Raymond Souster *''Toward the Last Spike'' / E.J. Pratt 1953: Love the Conqueror Worm / Irving Layton *''The Net and the Sword'' / Douglas LePan 1954: Europe / Louis Dudek *''The Metal and the Flower'' / P.K. Page *''A Sort of Ecstasy'' / A.J.M. Smith 1955: The Blue Propellor / Irving Layton *''New Poems'' / Dorothy Livesay *''Friday's Child'' / Wilfred Watson 1956: Let Us Compare Mythologies / Leonard Cohen *''The Bull Calf, and other poems'' / Irving Layton * Experiment, 1923-1929 / W.W.E. Ross 1957: Selected Poems, 1926-1956 / Dorothy Livesay *''The Boatman, and other poems'' / Jay Macpherson *''The Lake of Souls, and other poems'' / Harold Standish 1958: En Mexico / Louis Dudek *''A Suit of Nettles'' / James Reaney 1959: A Red Carpet for the Sun / Irving Layton 1960: Winter Sun / Margaret Avison 1961: The Spice Box of Earth / Leonard Cohen *''Acis in Oxford, and other poems'' / Robert Finch 1962: Poems for All the Annettes / Al Purdy *''Collected Poems'' / A.J.M. Smith 1963: Sepass Tales: The songs of Y-Ail-Mihth / K'HHalserten Sepass *''Balls for a One-Armed Juggler'' / Irving Layton *''The Rising Fire'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1964: Flowers for Hitler / Leonard Cohen *''The Colour of the Times'' / Raymond Souster 1965: The Wooden Horse / Daryl Hine *''Collected Poems'' / Irving Layton *''The Cariboo Horses'' / Al Purdy 1966: The Circle Game / Margaret Atwood *''Parasites of Heaven'' / Leonard Cohen *''The Glass Trumpet'' / Miriam Waddington 1967: Bread, Wine, and Salt / Alden Nowlan *''Cry Ararat! Poems new and selected'' / P.K. Page *''Poems: New and collected'' / A.J.M. Smith 1968: The Animals in that Country / Margaret Atwood *''Selected Poems, 1956-1968'' / Leonard Cohen *''The Documentaries: Selected longer poems'' / Dorothy Livesay 1969: The Gangs of Kosmos / George Bowering *''Rocky Mountain Foot'' / George Bowering *''The Shadowmaker'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1970: The Journals of Susanna Moodie / Margaret Atwood *''Rag and Bone Shop'' / Earle Birney *''The Collected Works of Billy the Kid'' / Michael Ondaatje 1971: Collected Poetry / Louis Dudek *''Selected Poems'' / John Glassco *''The Poems of Kenneth Leslie'' / Kenneth Leslie 1972: The Energy of Slaves / Leonard Cohen *''Civil Elegies, and other poems'' / Dennis Lee *''Lies'' / John Newlove 1973: Power Politics / Margaret Atwood *''Lovers and Lesser Men'' / Irving Layton *''Lions at Her Face'' / Miriam Mandel 1974: Fire on Stone / Ralph Gustafson *''Sex and Death'' / Al Purdy *''Welcoming Disaster: Poems, 1970-1974'' / Jay Macpherson 1975 - The Island Means Minago / Milton Acorn *''Selected Poems'' / Louis Dudek *''Resident Alien'' / Daryl Hine 1976 - Lampman's Sonnets / Archibald Lampman *''For My Brother Jesus'' / Irving Layton *''Top Soil'' / Joe Rosenblatt 1977 - Hugh and Ion / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Under the Thunder the Flowers Light up the Earth'' / D.G. Jones *''The Poems of Irving Layton'' / Irving Layton 1978 - sunblue / Margaret Avison *''Death of a Lady's Man'' / Leonard Cohen *''Poems New and Selected'' / Patrick Lane 1979 - There's a Trick with a Knife I'm Learning to Do: Poems, 1963-1978 / Michael Ondaatje *''Countryside Canada'' / James Wreford 1980 - Selected Poems / Daryl Hine *''McAlman's Chinese Opera'' / Stephen Scobie 1981: Governor General's Award for English language poetry first awarded *''True Stories'' / Margaret Atwood *''Collected Poems'' / F.R. Scott 1982: The T.E. Lawrence Poems / Gwendolyn MacEwen *''Earth-Light: Selected poetry, 1963-1982'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen *''The Vision Tree: Selected poems'' / Phyllis Webb 1983: Snake Poems / Margaret Atwood *''Settlements'' / David Donnell 1984: Interlunar / Margaret Atwood *''Book of Mercy'' / Leonard Cohen *''Celestial Navigation'' / Paulette Jiles 1985: The Glass Air: Poems selected and new / P.K. Page *''Powassan's Drum: Selected poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Waiting for Saskatchewan'' / Fred Wah 1987: Weathering It: Complete poems, 1948-1987 / Douglas LePan *''Afterworlds'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1988: Furious / Erin Mouré *''That Far River: Selected poems'' / Theodore Goodridge Roberts 1989: No Time / Margaret Avison *''The Word for Sand'' / Heather Spears *'1990': Selected Poems / A.M. Klein *''Selected Poetry'' / Archibald Lampman *''Far Voyages'' / Douglas LePan 1991: *''Last Makings: Poems'' / Earle Birney *''Night Field'' / Don McKay *''The Cinnamon Peeler: Selected poems'' / Michael Ondaatje 1992: Inventing the Hawk / Lorna Crozier 1993: Stranger Music: Selected poems and songs / Leonard Cohen *''Forests of the Medeival World'' / Don Coles 1994: Cantos from a Small Room / Robert Hilles *''Hologram: A book of glosas'' / P.K. Page *''Naked with Summer in Your Mouth'' / Al Purdy 1995: Morning in the Burned House / Margaret Atwood *''Voice'' / Anna Szumigalski 1996: Apostrophes: Woman at a piano / E.D. Blodgett 1997: Not Yet But Still / Margaret Avison *''Land to Light On'' / Dionne Brand *''The Hidden Room: Collected poems'' / P.K. Page 1998: Eating Fire: Selected poetry, 1965-1995 / Margaret Atwood *''White Stone: The Alice poems'' / Stephanie Bolster *''Archive for our Time: Previously uncollected and unpublished poems'' / Dorothy Livesay 1999: Songs for Relinquishing the Earth / Jan Zwicky 2000: Another Gravity / Don McKay *''Beyond Remembering: Collected poems'' / Al Purdy Key